The Mission During The War By MerinXD
by SamyUchiha
Summary: O Sharingan está girando perigosamente enquanto os orbes esmeralda brilham de volta sem vacilação. A mão de Sasuke está familiarmente em torno do pescoço de Sakura. A mão dela está pressionando fortemente contra a pele de alabastro dele, o bisturi de chakra dela raspando contra a jugular dele. "Você vai me matar Sa-ku-ra?". Ele zomba ameaçadoramente. - WAR TIME. Tradução.
1. Prologue

_Classificação etária__: M_

_Gênero: __Romance/Drama_

_Disclamer__: O Naruto não é meu._

_Autora: __MerinXD_

_Tradutora: __SamyUchiha_

_Sinopse: __O Sharingan está girando perigosamente enquanto os orbes esmeralda brilham de volta sem vacilação. A mão de Sasuke está familiarmente em torno do pescoço de Sakura. A mão dela está pressionando fortemente contra a pele de alabastro dele, o bisturi de chakra dela raspando contra a jugular dele, enquanto ele aperta ainda mais a mão em seu pescoço. "Você vai me matar Sa-ku-ra?". Ele zomba ameaçadoramente. - WAR TIME_

_Notas da Tradutora:__Essa fanfic NÃO é minha, eu estou APENAS a traduzindo, com a devida autorização da autora, claro. __And, thank you so much, __MerinXD__, for let me translate your story. __I'm so grateful... :)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

PROLOGUE

**.**

**.**

**.**

A floresta é iluminada com som, como as pequenas criaturas terrestres continuam a viver suas vidas naturalmente. Eles estão cientes da devastação que se abateu sobre o mundo dos humanos. Os animais e as árvores não sabem o que é a Quarta Guerra Ninja, ou porque está acontecendo. Eles não estão cientes de Uchiha Madara e sua batalha sem sentido para concretizar o plano dos Olhos da Lua. O vento sopra suavemente enquanto as folhas das grandes árvores farfalham. Não há nada na terra no limite de quilômetros.

Ou assim parece ...

Abaixo da terra, a dois dias de viagem de Konoha, fica uma casa escondida, abrigando Uchiha Sasuke e seus dois companheiros remanescentes. Ninguém está consciente da presença do Uchiha e o plano de sua pequena equipe, e isso continuará dessa forma. Há relatos de moradores, que avistaram o pupilo do sannin das cobras não muito longe do Sul de Konoha, antes dele desaparecer no ar como um fantasma. Alguns dizem que isso não é verdade, mas uma pessoa mais inteligente saberia a diferença. Por enquanto Orochimaru resolveu sentar e esperar para recuperar o que é dele, e que foi roubado por Kabuto, que ele descarta a hipótese de ser uma ameaça. Ele deveria ter previsto a cela e os limitadores de chakra que o esperavam, colocados pelo menino cujo corpo ele anseia se apoderar.

Sasuke Uchiha solicitou as respostas dos antigos kages de Konoha e não foi decepcionado. O anjo da morte de cabelos negros ainda não fez nenhum movimento, além de colocar um fim ao sannin das cobras. Ele deixou claro para Orochimaru que ele já o matou uma vez e o faria novamente. Ele está muito mais forte agora e não será mais manipulado. Para surpresa de Sasuke, os antigos Hokages foram capazes de dar a ele as respostas que procurava e confirmar que seu irmão Uchiha Itachi é um verdadeiro herói. Em seguida, o Uchiha decidiu encontrar quem deu a ordem do massacre de seu clã e dará um fim a eles, agradável e lentamente. Uma vez que ele os fizer ficarem de joelhos, ele arrancará seu coração batendo do peito e destruirá Madara (se a aliança shinobi não pará-lo), então ele irá considerar os desejos de seu irmão. Embora Sasuke não tenha certeza se isso ainda será possível.

"Saia".

A única palavra falada em tom laconicamente familiar, quase fez com que o homem de cabelos prateados derretesse em uma poça de seu próprio suor. Em vez disso, ele manteve a cabeça baixa e se virou para sair pela porta de ferro maciço que o levou para um longo corredor. Ouvindo a porta se fechar com um clique, Suigetsu caminha rapidamente pelo corredor, não permitindo que a atitude azeda de seu líder arruíne o seu humor. Ele estava se sentindo diferente dos outros hoje, talvez estivesse sentindo falta de uma chuva para ele absorver. H20 não é satisfatória através de uma torneira, mas as cinco chuveiradas que ele tomava diariamente o mantinham em forma como um violino. Chegando a um impasse na porta da área principal, Suigetsu empurra o ferro que se abre para revelar uma sala um pouco menos fria. Este quarto era a entrada para o esconderijo deles e se assemelhava a uma pequena cabana, com fogo e tudo mais. Evitando as chamas e a desidratação subsequente, o nukenin se move na direção da pia e pega um grande copo de água.

Virando-se para Juugo, ele diz "Algo parece diferente."

O de cabelos vermelhos acena e faz uma pausa para pensar antes de responder. "Os animais podem sentir algo também. Será que isso tem a ver com o terremoto de antes?" O senhor lamenta.

"Terremoto? Cara, eu perco todas as coisas legais. Onde eu estava?" Seu rosto trincado em aborrecimento. Confie nele para perder algo novo acontecendo.

"Provavelmente, onde sempre está... dormindo." Juugo sorri para o amigo e continua a ler seu livro.

"Se você fosse Karin, eu estaria muito bravo com você." Suigetsu lhe deu um olhar penetrante.

"É uma boa coisa que eu não sou, meu amigo. Porque não vamos dar uma olhada no perímetro? Nunca se sabe o que vem a nossa volta." O ninja de dentes afiados gira para a entrada do esconderijo, acenando com a cabeça em concordância.

"Talvez possamos obter algumas informações de um dos animais cooperativos." Juugo caminha à frente do homem menor.

"Suas habilidades são tão estranhas, mas elas vem a calhar."

"Você não pode falar de mim, você se transforma em uma poça d'água."

Se acontecesse de alguém passar pela área protegida por genjustu, o som da discussão dos nukenins poderia ser ouvido em todo o ar da noite.

A luz da lâmpada pisca uma vez, em seguida, duas vezes, iluminando fracamente a escuridão do local. O shinobi solitário não se importa com isso e continua a afiar sua Kusanagi. Não pode ser visto nem sequer o brilho prata da lâmina na escuridão. Sasuke não precisa ver para cuidar de suas armas, ele sabe exatamente o que fazer com suas mãos. Depois que ele terminou sua tarefa ritual, o homem coloca sua arma na bainha e vai até onde está a lâmpada, sem obstáculos pela escuridão. O brilho reacende após uma bufada de sua respiração, iluminando sua pele de alabastro revelado pelo hakama que estava suspenso.

Fazia dias desde que ele havia deixado os limites deste pequeno quarto, mas ele não se sentia inquieto. A escuridão é um lugar onde Sasuke se sentia confortável. Era a luz do dia em que o adolescente de cabelos negros se sentia deslocado. Ele estava ciente de que havia uma batalha acontecendo acima do solo, mas Sasuke não se importava com uma guerra trivial, todos poderiam morrer e ele não se importaria. Mas ele esperava que eles conseguissem matar Madara, assim como diminuir um pouco mais o número de Shinobis do mundo.

Desde que ele saiu da vila, o Uchiha aprendeu que os shinobis são pessoas estúpidas e muitos deles são inúteis.

Por um momento, sua mente teve flashes de cabelos cor de rosa e ele se encolheu, afastando o rumo que seus pensamentos estavam prestes a tomar. _Fracos_. Eles são TODOS fracos.

Ele tem um objetivo e Sasuke está firme em permanecer na tarefa.

Primeiro ele irá matar os anciãos e Madara – se ele não estiver destruído. Em seguida, ele vai pensar em seu irmão. Zombando, Sasuke tenta imaginar uma vida sem ódio, onde ele possa ser _feliz_. Sua mente cospe a palavra como se fosse veneno e ele balança a cabeça.

"É impossível."

De repente, a porta de ferro de seu quarto abre com um baque. Seu subordinado está diante dele com um olhar assustado em seu rosto normalmente gentil.

"Sasuke-sama. Houve uma ruptura na entrada da prisão de Konoha. Quais são suas ordens?" Juugo pergunta, sério.

O Uchiha respira profundamente, voltando-se para o seu companheiro com olhos vermelhos cheios de emoção e com pensamentos de batalha.

Um sorriso afetado e selvagem atinge seus traços rígidos, enquanto seus olhos mudam de vermelhos para seus intimidantes ônix.

"Por enquanto, vamos esperar." Ele responde. O sorriso fica no lugar como o de cabelos vermelhos acena e abaixa sua cabeça em respeito. Então ele vai embora, deixando o vingador sozinho mais uma vez.

Não vai demorar muito para que Karin se reúna com eles, ela é uma idiota que vai sempre voltar.

Uma idiota com uma utilização.

xxx

Longe da base dos nukenins, a raiva da batalha com os clones de Zetsu está em andamento. Naruto se juntou à luta e a esperança está lá mais uma vez.

Kakashi e Gai continuam valentemente sua luta com tudo o que têm. O Jounin de roupas verdes grita sobre sua juventude quando eles conseguem derrubar outra dupla. A equipe de selamento não é mais necessária, com a ajuda de Uchiha Itachi, embora eles tenham outras utilidades. Inoichi passa suas ordens para a equipe de comunicação, junto ao Raikage, Tsunade e Shikaku, formulando seus próximos passos. Gaara de Suna comanda a aliança shinobi com tanta graça e determinação, que é incrível, sendo ele tão jovem. Os nove novatos podem ser vistos fazendo história em todo o campo de batalha colocando testando todo o seu duro treinamento. Tim tiveram alguns momentos difíceis, mas sua vontade ainda não dimuniui.

Haruno Sakura está usando ao máximo seu chakra, curando quantos shinobis feridos ela consegue. Sua utilidade no campo de batalha não tem sido tão ativa quanto o resto dos nove novatos, mas ela está fazendo algo que ninguém mais pode fazer. Ela está salvando vidas em vez de acabar com elas. Isso não significa que sua utilidade durante a guerra tem sido menos necessária. Ela já havia parado um clone de Zetsu com seu poder e astúcia, obtendo informações valiosas sobre o funcionamento interno do Zetsu. Ela recebeu uma carta de amor de um shinobi desconhecido e salvou inúmeras vidas.

Neste momento, a médica de cabelos róseos inclina-se sobre uma ferida na perna. Ela parou o sangramento e agora está retirando os pedaços de detritos o mais suavemente possível. Uma vez que a tarefa está concluída, as mãos dela examinam a coxa do homem. O chakra verde cura a ferida, junto com a pele, até o que é somente um tom rosa claro. Ela é grata por suas habilidades, pois o homem foi perfurado muito perto da artéria femoral. Se tivesse sido um milímetro para a esquerda, ele teria sido um caso perdido no campo de batalha. Inclinando-se para trás e enxugando o suor da testa com o antebraço, Sakura sorri para o homem e lhe dá um tapinha no ombro. Ele vai acordar em breve, mas ela não vai ter a chance de falar com ele. A mulher acena para os enfermeiros e eles levam a maca para longe, um segundo par de enfermeiros colocando outro shinobi ferido diante dela. A triagem é uma área movimentada, mas Sakura gosta disso. Porém, ela perdeu três vidas até agora e cada um quebrou seu coração. Mas esta é a guerra, e ela é uma shinobi da Folha e vai fazer o que é necessário.

Olhando para o novo paciente, a mulher entra em ação.

A agitação de fora da tenda pode ser ouvida, como um mensageiro atravessa a porta com grande velocidade, chegando a um impasse diante de Sakura. Ela levanta a mão por um momento de concentração no paciente antes de prestar atenção nele. O brilho verde de chakra desaparece de sua mão esquerda e ela se vira para o mensageiro. Seu paciente atual já está pronto para a recuperação.

"Sakura-san, é uma mensagem direta de Tsunade pra você." O ninja nada discreto informa apressadamente a rosada.

Sakura acena para o homem com características graves, "O que é isso?", Pergunta ela. Rezando para que nada tenha ocorrido com suas pessoas mais preciosas.

" Houve uma ruptura na entrada da prisão de Konoha. Ibiki-sama e mais alguns homens dentro da aldeia estão fazendo o seu melhor para controlar a situação, mas alguns shinobis conseguiram escapar. Tsunade-sama pediu que você vá com a equipe montada para ajudar com o tratamento médico." O homem termina, inclinando a cabeça.

Sakura toma uma respiração profunda, um sorriso nervoso cobrindo suas feições pálidas.

"Hora de preparar-se, então." A mulher está de pé. Outro médico senta-se em seu lugar e um novo paciente é colocado sobre a cama improvisada.

"Eles serão reabastecidos em uma tenda antes de sair. Você deve fazer o mesmo. Você está sendo requerida imediatamente." Sem aviso, o homem se vira e corre no seu ritmo assustador.

Entrando na tenda A, a rosada sorri para os vários ANBU e Jounnins se preparando para partir.

"Ah, Haruno-san, bom te ver sob estas circunstâncias." Raido acena para a médica e continua a colocar o coldre de Shuriken .

"Aa. Você também Raido-san." Virando-se para olhar para a equipe, ela verifica cada corpo para ver se eles têm lesões.

"Raido-san, você está ferido." Ela chega para a frente e toca o antebraço do Jounin para aliviar-lhe do corte profundo que cobria do cotovelo até o pulso. O homem suspira e agradece a ela silenciosamente.

O dois shinobis de Konoha sorriem de volta para a menina como ela lhes dá uma pequeno aceno de assentimento. Sakura deseja vê-los de volta em casa, preguiçosamente esperando por participantes da aldeia, mas isso só poderá ocorrer depois de um bom tempo... Se isso ocorrer.

"Eu vou pegar minha mochila então." A rosada diz depois de cumprimentar todos solenemente.

Sakura não pode não prever o que espera por ela de volta para a aldeia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Bem, o que vocês acharam? Espero que vocês deixem suas opiniões sobre o capítulo, sim?_

_As postagens serão feitas de 15 em 15 dias. Eu pretendo fazer outras traduções também, e, além disso, eu tenho também outras fanfics de minha autoria para atualizar, portanto, esse foi o ritmo mais confortável que eu encontrei, embora, os capítulos poderão, sim, serem atualizados antes dos 15 dias :)_

_Beijoos 3_


	2. Setting Off

_**Classificação etária: **__M_

_**Gênero:**__Romance/Drama_

_**Disclamer:**__ O Naruto não é meu._

_**Autora:**__**MerinXD**_

_**Tradutora:**__**SamyUchiha**_

_**Sinopse:**__O Sharingan está girando perigosamente enquanto os orbes esmeralda brilham de volta sem vacilação. A mão de Sasuke está familiarmente em torno do pescoço de Sakura. A mão dela está pressionando fortemente contra a pele de alabastro dele, o bisturi de chakra dela raspando contra a jugular dele, enquanto ele aperta ainda mais a mão em seu pescoço. "Você vai me matar Sa-ku-ra?". Ele __zomba ameaçadoramente.** - WAR TIME**_

_**Notas da Tradutora: **__Essa fanfic NÃO é minha, eu estou APENAS a traduzindo, com a devida autorização da autora, claro.__And, thank you so much,__MerinXD, for let me translate your story.__I'm so grateful... :)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SETTING OFF**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A viagem de volta para Konoha é rápida e cansativa, mas os shinobis não estavam se queixando. Eles tinham que pôr fim à ameaça da vila e voltar ao campo de batalha o mais rápido possível. A guerra ainda estava acontecendo e cada shinobi perdido era a possibilidade de o inimigo ganhar uma vantagem. A fronteira com o país do fogo foi atravessada um dia atrás e a equipe estava quase em frente aos portões de casa. A médica de cabelos rosa da equipe estava grata por ter alguns rostos familiares na viagem. Kakashi havia escalado Sai para a viagem e ela estava se perguntando se era para mantê-la segura. Ela podia cuidar de si mesma, mas Kakashi era Kakashi, afinal. Ele sempre iria se preocupar com seus companheiros de equipe.

Olhando ao redor, como seus pés tocavam a terra em cada ramo, voando de árvore em árvore, Sakura notou que esta área do mundo shinobi se manteve inalterada. As árvores ainda eram verdes como antes e a terra permanecia crescendo abundantemente. Não parecia o mesmo de antes dessa vida selvagem e ela fica triste pelos civis escondidos em suas casas, rezando por suas vidas e as vidas de seus familiares. Não é à toa que os civis das aldeias olhavam para os ninjas com algo parecido com medo. Sem shinobis, talvez, o mundo seria um lugar diferente.

Talvez, Sakura seria uma médica regular em um hospital normal e Naruto um garoto normal com uma família. Talvez Sasuke não estaria tão danificado... Talvez o Uchiha ainda estivesse vivo. Suspirando pesadamente, Sakura ignora o olhar estranho que ela recebe de Sai. Fixando seu olhar na estrada à frente, Sakura coloca os pensamentos de outra vida dentro de uma caixa e a enterra profundamente dentro dela. Não há tempo para os contos de fadas, a vida é como ela é, e vai continuar a ser assim, e a rosada precisa estar pronta para qualquer coisa. Endireitando os ombros, Sakura se move um pouco mais rápido com a aldeia à vista.

Não demorou muito para o grupo encontrar a fonte da missão. Há um grande buraco perto da periferia de Konoha que leva para dentro do subterrâneo. É óbvio que um explosivo foi usado, ou talvez alguém com uma imensa quantidade de chakra. Eles supõem que os prisioneiros, com seus chakras limitados, teriam problemas convocando a quantidade de força necessária para tal ato. Há grandes pedaços de concreto e terra, que se estabelecem sobre a área. A árvore fora arrancada de suas raízes e está deitada de lado, não muito longe do ponto central. Raido para e coloca suas coisas no chão. O ANBU fala com o outro shinobi de Konoha, que é marcado por cicatrizes e pertence a unidade de interrogatório. Ele é surpreendentemente um homem de fala macia, sendo alguém que faz parte de uma das equipes mais endurecidas. O homem informa Raido, Sakura e Sai, que eles devem levar os prisioneiros para um ponto mais profundo do subsolo e manter tanta cautela quanto possível. Eles foram capazes de reunir muitos dos fugitivos, mas há aqueles que ainda não foram capturados.

"Não se preocupe com isso, Akiru-san, nossa equipe vai pegá-los." Raido sorri ao seu companheiro, antes de se voltar aos seus colegas Chunins preguiçosos. "Izumo, Kotetsu, enviem um falcão para o campo de batalha e informem Tsunade-sama à nossa chegada e previsão de partida."

"Cara, mesmo quando estamos em uma missão, nós temos que fazer as coisas para a Hokage." Izumo brinca um pouco sem entusiasmo.

"Se acostume com isso meu amigo. Podemos muito bem sermos garotos de recados para o resto de nossa existência." Kotetsu responde ao seu melhor amigo, batendo-lhe nas costas.

"Com a forma como o mundo é, no momento, isso seria bom pra mim." Ele responde, sério.

"Hm. O que eu daria para estar sentado no portão, comendo um pouco de calda agora mesmo." Kotetsu sorri com o pensamento.

"Vamos lá, vamos lá.". Raido os corta, antes que os dois possam continuar.

O chunin sorri ao seu amigo, que por sua vez, está indo na direção da torre da Hokage. Eles vão voltar em breve e se juntar a busca. Cabelos pretos e espetados podem ser visto balançando ao vento, enquanto os dois vão a pé, com a mão no ombro do outro.

"Eles realmente devem se apressar". Sakura pensa, enquanto ela vê os shinobis desaparecerem de vista.

Voltando sua atenção para Raido, ela escuta as próximas ordens. O homem moreno com cicatrizes olha para os dois ANBU de pé ao lado dele, falando em voz baixa.

Percebendo que estão sendo observados, os homens com máscaras voltam-se para o grupo antes deles. O homem da máscara de gato, com o cabelo de cor marrom e formato compacto, dá passos para o lado e chama suas invocações ninja.

"Você tem alguma coisa de cada prisioneiro, algo que tenha seu perfume individual?" O ANBU pergunta para Akiru.

"Hai". Akiru responde, puxando um rolo de papel e invocando seu conteúdo.

Dentro de pouco tempo os pequenos gatos partiram em direções diferentes em busca dos prisioneiros.

"É apenas uma questão de tempo." O ANBU usando a máscara de javali diz, com sua voz profunda.

xxx

Dentro de meio dia, o grupo consegue capturar todas as ameaças sem problemas maiores. O ninja invocador foi de grande ajuda no rastreamento dos presos, mas Sai e a ANBU foram capazes de encontrar alguns homens por conta própria. O moreno, ex membro da raiz, ostenta agora um grande e desagradável corte em sua panturrilha e suas calças estão rasgadas em alguns lugares. O prisioneiro que encontrou havia conseguido se livrar de suas contensões de chakra e fez um inferno de uma briga. Infelizmente para o prisioneiro, Sai tem muitos truques na manga. Infelizmente para o amigo moreno de Sakura, ele não escapou ileso.

"Vem cá, Sai-kun." A médica chama o homem estoico em sua frente. Agachando-se, ela fecha a ferida facilmente.

"Acho que tenho que tomar uma pílula de chakra." A rosada diz para seu amigo. Ele acena com a cabeça para ela e puxa uma de sua bolsa.

"Aqui Sakura-chan, eu tenho bastante." Sai passa a pílula pra ela.

Sakura não menciona sua simpatia incomum, ela sabe que ele está preocupado com ela. Sai estava ficando melhor em mostrar sua preocupação também. Ele dá a menina a esperança de que uma mudança é possível.

Engolindo a pílula de chakra, a mulher acaricia o ombro dele, antes de se afastar de seu companheiro de equipe.

"Eu vou me lavar. Estarei de volta em breve."

Sai observa sua amiga se afastar com um sentimento estranho estabelecendo em seu estômago.

xxx

A água é fria contra a pele pálida da médica que está agachada. Seu rosto está vermelho por causa do esforço do dia e a mulher se pergunta se ela tem alguma pílula de soldado para ajudar com sua exaustão. Tem sido, pelo menos, 24 horas desde que Sakura viu o calor de uma cama e ela se encontra ansiosa com a maca que a espera em sua tenda médica, na zona de guerra. Tem sido uma semana muito longa para Sakura e ela deseja ter algum tempo para pensar.

Fazendo uma rápida decisão, a rosada tira suas roupas e tão rápida quanto um relâmpago, ela salta para a parte mais profunda do rio. Sakura sabe que as ameaças a Konoha foram neutralizadas e ela estava morrendo de vontade de tomar um banho. Como a água fria lava a sujeira de seu corpo, Sakura suspira com alívio. A menina cura um corte em sua mão, que ela não havia percebido antes. A base de uma kunai mantém seus cabelos no lugar, acima de sua cabeça, de um jeito prático. Sakura odeia ter fios de cabelo no rosto e ela percebeu que prefere seu cabelo mais curto. Ele precisaria de um corte em breve.

Lavando o suor e a fuligem tão rapidamente quanto possível, a mulher emerge da água. Uma rotação de chakra, e a menina nua está seca, mais uma vez. Puxando suas roupas, ela quase corta a jaqueta no ponto em que a kunai está enfiada em seus cabelos cor de rosa.

"Droga". A kunoichi pragueja para si mesma. Puxando a arma de seu lugar, seu cabelo cai graciosamente sobre os ombros. Virando-se para a bolsa com o coldre de armas, Sakura percebe que ela não está a vista.

'Porra. O que está acontecendo aqui?' A rosada pergunta para si mesma enquanto ela muda para uma posição de combate, a kunai agora mantida firmemente em seu aperto.

À sua direita, uma nova presença sai de trás de uma árvore, sua assinatura de chakra ainda escondida do mundo. A Bolsa de Sakura e seu saco médico são sustentados por seu dedo indicador como se a provocando.

"Olá Sakura. Lamento dizer, mas você está sob meu poder agora." Karin sorri para a médica antes de ficar atrás dela, colocando uma kunai firmemente contra o pálido pescoço de Sakura.

"Você é apenas uma médica então faça o que eu digo." A mulher ordenou asperamente.

"Só uma médica?" Sakura pensa, percebendo que ela estava pensado que ela era fraca... de novo. Isso era apenas a sua sorte.

Avaliando seu ambiente e situação, Sakura respira profundamente por um momento. Por um lado, ela poderia incapacitar seu adversário com um movimento rápido e teria a vantagem... Ou ela poderia esperar e ver o que a ruiva queria. Sakura estava certa de que Karin iria procurar por Sasuke, apesar do fato de que ele machucou-a com o Chidori Nagashi. A mulher permite o pensamento amargo antes de colocar seu plano em ação.

"Eu vou fazer o que você pede, Karin". Sakura consegue soar tensa, ela está feliz com seu desempenho como uma vítima.

Colocando um joelho em suas costas, Karin empurra Sakura no chão sem a menor cerimônia. A rosada garante que ao cair, ela solte uma exclamação de dor, mascarando seus níveis de chakra da mulher experiente. É uma coisa boa que Sakura faça isso por força do hábito. A médica havia aprendido há muito tempo que as pessoas a subestimavam e ela aprendeu a usar isso em seu favor, dando apenas um vislumbre de seus níveis de chakra para seus inimigos. Uma coisa era mascarar completamente o seu chakra... Agora, dominar a arte de ocultar apenas uma parte do seu chakra requer muito mais controle, mas pode ser muito benéfico para a batalha, dependendo da sua estratégia.

Virando e inclinando-se sobre os cotovelos, os olhos cor de esmeralda ficam cara a cara com a ponta de uma kunai.

"Cure-me". Karin diz, seu rosto é sério quando seu corpo cede ligeiramente. Seria fácil para Sakura sair dessa se ela quisesse.

"Se eu curá-la, você vai ter que me matar, porque eu não vou mentir para a minha equipe." Sakura diz para a mulher ferida, enquanto observa suas lesões.

"Só me cure, então vamos conversar." Karin dá a médica um olhar ameaçador quando ela se aproxima da garota. Chutando a kunai de Sakura para longe, Karin tem sua própria arma na garganta da rosada mais uma vez.

Uma vez que o brilho de chakra verde aparece na palma de Sakura e a costela quebrada é definida de volta no lugar, Karin olha para sua oponente com algo semelhante à gratidão em seus olhos e a imagem de uma Uzumaki se mostra na expressão da mulher. Em seguida, a gratidão é desaparecida de seus olhos vermelhos enquanto eles se estreitam.

"Eu não vou matar você, mas como você disse... Eu não posso deixar você voltar." Karin diz para a médica. "Você salvou minha vida uma vez e eu vou devolver o favor. Só desta vez." Ela pega Sakura debaixo do braço e puxa-a para seus pés. Um duro golpe no ombro e a rosada está seguindo na direção oposta. "Sasuke-kun pode estar ferido e sua ajuda pode ser necessária." Karin informa a menina como ela a empurra para frente, como se dissesse 'ande'.

Sakura segue o seu comando e coloca um pé depois do outro. Assim como esperado, o usuário de chakra é incapaz de notar que ela está escondendo uma parte de seu chakra e a está levando para o local exato em que ela seria incapaz de encontrar por conta própria.

"Senti o chakra de minha equipe mais cedo hoje, apenas por um momento. É desta forma. Não pense em fazer qualquer coisa estúpida." Karin ordenou em seu ouvido, pressionando a arma mais perto de suas costas.

Sakura sorri e continua a andar.

"Eu não sonharia com isso."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Pessoas lindas, como vocês vão? _

_Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo!_

_Desculpem por não ter atualizado antes, minha vida anda meio punk, como diz a Hime :D_

_Até a próxima! Deixem reviews, sim?_

**Reviews**:

**Wonderje** – É verdade, vemos muitas fanfics Pos Cannon, mas quase nenhuma War Time. Fico feliz que tenha gostado e que vai acompanhar! :D Beijoos

**K. Hime** – Sim, Hime, eu estou adorando esse mundo de traduções! Peguei isso de você, haha *u* Enfim, você conseguiu não dar uma olhada na fanfic original? Aheuaheu Beijoos linda *-*

** O.o** – Em breve teremos um encontro sim! Fico feliz que tenha gostado. A Sakura é totalmente independente nessa fanfic, é uma maravilha de ler *u* Beijoos linda :D

**Leitora01** – Realmente é bem difícil no inicio, mas depois que pegamos o jeito, é bem fácil até. É verdade, esse tempo do mangá não está sendo explorado da forma que devia ser. Obrigada e espero que continue acompanhando! Beijoos

**YokoNick-chan** – Fico feliz que tenha gostado e não se preocupe, isso será em breve! Beijoos


	3. Stand Off

**_Classificação etária:__M_**

_**Gênero**:__Romance/Drama_

_**Disclamer**:__O Naruto não é meu._

**_Autora:MerinXD_**

**_Tradutora:SamyUchiha_**

**_Sinopse: _**_O Sharingan está girando perigosamente enquanto os orbes esmeralda brilham de volta sem vacilação. A mão de Sasuke está familiarmente em torno do pescoço de Sakura. A mão dela está pressionando fortemente contra a pele de alabastro dele, o bisturi de chakra dela raspando contra a jugular dele, enquanto ele aperta ainda mais a mão em seu pescoço. "Você vai me matar Sa-ku-ra?". Ele __zomba ameaçadoramente.__- WAR TIME_

_**Notas da Tradutora**: __Essa fanfic NÃO é minha, eu estou APENAS a traduzindo, com a devida autorização da autora, , thank you so much, MerinXD, for let me translate your story.I'm so grateful... :)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**STAND OFF**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tsunade-sama. Nós esgotamos todos os nossos recursos e conseguimos encontrar a origem do ataque... mas não podemos determinar uma trilha." Raido suspira com a derrota enquanto ele retransmite os esforços de sua equipe, através da conexão em sua mente.

Atualmente, a equipe está aguardando instrução, nos arredores da aldeia, antes de fazer a viagem de volta para a zona de guerra. A conexão com a Godaime através de Inoichi e os peritos em comunicação estacionados em Konoha, tornava a comunicação tão eficiente quanto os rádios permitidos em missões regulares.

A voz tensa de Tsunade ecoa em toda a equipe de líderes mentais enquanto ela suspira pesadamente. A Hokage está, obviamente, angustiada com a notícia, como esperado. "Raido-san. Terei Inoichi conectando Sai para mais informações. Sinto que um companheiro próximo de Sakura vai ser de grande ajuda." A voz feminina ecoa.

"Hai". Raido chama Sai silenciosamente com um aceno de sua mão enluvada.

Uma vez conectado, o moreno ex-membro da raiz, explica seus esforços em mais detalhes.

"Nós sondamos a área com uma equipe aérea usando o meu justu para a sondagem térrea, que foi completa por todos os shinobis disponíveis, mas não descobrimos nada. Há sinais evidentes de um ataque, mas estão tão longe quanto podemos ir." O homem normalmente estoico está tenso enquanto ele coloca as palmas das mãos em suas têmporas momentaneamente.

"Tsunade-sama, eu posso falar a minha opinião?" Sai pede.

Há um silêncio antes que a Hokage dá uma afirmação.

"É muito difícil de entender meus sentimentos, mas eu acho que eu devia estar muito preocupado com a Sakura-chan. Meu corpo está exercendo sinais que eu nunca vi antes. Eu realmente tentei o meu melhor." Ele suspira enquanto sua equipe observa seu comportamento incomum. Então, tomando uma visível respiração profunda, os pensamentos que chamaram a atenção de Sai viajam através da ligação mental em um ritmo incrível. "Não há sangue na cena do crime ou pertences. Posso dizer-lhe que Sakura está com os níveis de chakra cheios. Dei-lhe uma das minhas pílulas de chakra antes dela ir se lavar no rio." Ele faz uma pausa antes de retransmitir a parte mais importante. "Como amigo de Sakura-chan e seu companheiro de equipe, posso dizer que não faz parte de suas características agir por conta própria, sem ter um bom motivo. Então eu observei o intervalo entre os acontecimentos mais uma vez e encontrei uma discrepância. Eu não disse para a minha equipe ainda, mas Karin, a shinobi sensorial da equipe dos traidores não foi encontrada na fuga. Após a leitura do arquivo da mulher eu supus que Sakura é muito mais forte e estratégica do que essa mulher inexperiente. Se ela foi capturada, eu sinto que isso é uma estratégia intencional para se reunir com o Uchiha. Sakura é muito parecida com Naruto-kun e fará tudo o que puder pelo traidor. Se nós formos procurá-la, temo que ela será morta. Além disso, sem a habilidade especial de Karin será quase impossível encontrá-los. Sasuke provou no passado que ele é muito adepto a ser invisível. "

A risada irônica de Tsunade pode ser completamente ouvida pela mente adolescente. "Ah Sakura, o que você está fazendo?"

"Tsunade-sama, Sakura-chan está viva. Eu somente sei disso." Sai fala a questão com naturalidade.

"Não tenho dúvidas disso Sai. Eu não posso acreditar que estou dizendo isso, mas... Movam-se. Se Sakura não quer ser encontrada, não teremos nenhum pouco de sorte. A batalha está cada vez mais feroz e podemos usar todas as mãos para cobrir. Mantenha as informações que você encontrou para si mesmo por agora e vou atribuir o Time Kakashi a esta missão uma vez que o tempo permitir." A Hokage decide rapidamente. Seu espírito um pouco ressuscitado com este novo desenvolvimento.

Ainda assim, o time 7 pode muito bem ser o motivo da morte dela.

Olhando para sua equipe atual, Sai acena enquanto a comunicação é perdida.

"Estamos saindo. Uma equipe vai cuidar disso mais tarde." Ele diz a eles, caminhando até sua mochila.

Raido parece surpreso, mas se prepara para sair também.

"Tudo bem pessoas. Vamos indo."

"Hai!" O coro é ouvido através da floresta enquanto os shinobis se estabelecem em uma rápida corrida.

xxx

As duas mulheres viajam em uma velocidade de quebrar o pescoço, enquanto Karin usa suas habilidades como um patife para permanecer fora do radar. A shinobi de cabelos rosa estava amarrada, mas a ninja de Konoha está certa de que seria fácil quebrar as amarras. No início da jornada, Sakura esperava que Karin iria deixar um rastro a ser seguido. Quando ela percebe o quão eficiente a garota doente de amor é, para se tornar invisível, a rosada fica surpresa. Sakura se pergunta se ela deve deixar seus próprios rastros, como migalhas de pão, mas ela pensa melhor no final. Se ela vai vir em cima de Sasuke e fazer um jogo, então a médica deve se manter clandestinamente. É um tiro muito arriscado, mas Sakura está confiante em suas habilidades agora. Ela está preparada para "o que" ele é, e tem amadurecido desde seu último encontro. Se o movimento puder ser executado de forma convincente o suficiente, a flor de cerejeira pode ter a chance de chegar por trás das linhas inimigas e viver. Se alguém achá-los e encontrar o esconderijo, ela está certa de que o Uchiha vai matá-la, sem nem pensar. Arruinando tudo com um balanço rápido de sua katana, ao primeiro sinal de problemas. Sim, indo sozinha, sem um back-up, é muito perigoso. Em cada manual e qualquer classe que a kunoichi tinha pegado, ela ouviu esta regra básica. Embora, às vezes, para obter o que você ama, você deve quebrar todas as regras. Sakura sabe que se Naruto tivesse qualquer tipo de chance de encontrar Sasuke, ele iria apanhá-lo em um instante.

"Deseje-me sorte, Naruto". Sakura pensa enquanto ela atravessa o plano mais uma vez.

Karin não falou uma palavra desde o início da viagem e Sakura é grata. De certa forma, ela se sente mal pela menina que está tentando tão duro conseguir algo que está fora de seu alcance. A rosada podia simpatizar.

"Mas não é isso que eu estou fazendo?" Sakura pergunta a si mesma antes de balançar um pouco a cabeça.

Não. Ela _amava_ Sasuke e não iria mentir para si mesma... mas agora é diferente. Sakura vai fazer o que precisa ser feito, não importa o que, por causa desse amor.

Esta é a sua última tentativa. Se ela é incapaz de ver um brilho do Sasuke da Folha, em seguida, ela vai ter que salvá-lo de si mesmo. Ao matá-lo, Sakura será capaz de aliviar Sasuke da dor de ser um Uchiha.

Se ela tem que morrer com ele para alcançar o seu objetivo, então que assim seja.

É sua vez de proteger os garotos dela. Se ela pode fazer esse sacrifício, então Sakura está certa de que Naruto pode pavimentar o caminho para o futuro.

Suspirando interiormente, a rosada deseja que houvesse outra maneira. Se tudo correr conforme o previsto, ela vai observar o alvo dela antes de fazer uma jogada.

Eles podem emergir disto como pessoas melhores, ou ambos morrerão por uma causa maior.

Sakura vai proteger sua aldeia até o fim.

Se o fim está próximo ou não, ela não pode dizer.

xxx

"Oof!" Sakura cai no chão quando Karin coloca o pé na parte de trás dos joelhos dela. A rosada cospe a terra que fez seu caminho em sua boca. Encarando Karin lateralmente, ela se pergunta se eles estão perto.

"Shhh". Karin diz a ela, e rapidamente se agacha ao lado dela. "Seu chakra. Esconda-a, eu sei que você pode." A voz da ruiva diminuí enquanto ela segura as amarras de Sakura, apertando a corda de forma significativa.

"Estamos quase lá, e eu não quero nenhum negócio engraçado de você. Sasuke-kun conhece o seu chakra, notei isso a última vez... Bem, você se lembra o que aconteceu." Karin se levanta mais uma vez, puxando Sakura junto com ela. "A partir daqui, ande". A ruiva diz, apontando na direção de seu destino. Agarrando o ombro da rosada, Karin a empurra rudemente.

"Certo, certo. Não há necessidade de ser uma vadia sobre isso." Murmura Sakura enquanto ela é empurrada. Seu chakra está completamente mascarado e agora sua mente está mais compenetrada. Está quase na hora. 'Hora de configurá-lo.'

"Ei Ruiva, o quão longe do lugar nós estamos?" A médica fez um estágio na ala de interrogatório por um curto período e aprendeu que é importante manter o seu adversário irritado. "Não lhe dê tempo para pensar." A voz profunda de Ibiki ecoou ao longo de sua cabeça. "Eu não vou." A mulher pensa com determinação.

"Não me chame assim! Como você se sentiria se eu te chamasse de rosada?" Karin cospe em suas costas.

"Eu imagino que eu ficaria bem com isso. Afinal, meu cabelo é rosa." Sua voz é alegre, sorrindo enquanto Karin rosna baixo atrás dela.

"Cale a boca!" Outro golpe para trás, "Não seja uma puta." A sensora de chakra está visivelmente irritada agora.

'Bom'. Sakura pensa.

"Quando nós chegarmos você deve ficar quieta, _médica_. Eu não posso dizer se você vai viver ou morrer, mas eu pretendo negociar por benevolência. Uma médica com tal habilidade é difícil de encontrar."

"Obrigado pelo elogio." O tom de Sakura agora é condescendente. Se Karin apenas soubesse de suas verdadeiras habilidades como um shinobi.

"Eu disse cale a boca! Você não terá prioridade. Você não significa nada para Sasuke-kun." Sakura tem que morder a língua para parar de rir.

Quando ela se recompôs, ela responde: "Desculpe, apenas conversando."

O aperto em sua amarra se intensifica e a kunoichi da Folha percebe a diminuição distinta nos passos de sua captora.

"Bem, o tempo para conversar acabou. Nós estamos aqui." Karin sussurrou humildemente enquanto ela deu passos para frente, agarrando o cabelo na base do pescoço de Sakura. Sua mão aperta em um punho, puxando a cabeça para trás.

"Bom. Eu estava ficando doente com suas besteiras." A rosada estaca, usando sua força para puxar-se para fora das amarras, antes de jogar a cabeça para trás. O forte ruído que se segue é música para seus ouvidos.

"Sua cadela, você quebrou meu nariz!" Karin grita.

Em um instante, Sakura está por trás da mulher com hemorragia, efetivamente segurando-a no lugar com as medíocres cordas.

xxx

**Enquanto isso, no subsolo, muito perto dali-**

"Você sentiu isso?" Suigestu pergunta quando um pico distinto de chakra surge antes de desaparecer.

"Sim, Você acha-". Juugo começa.

"Não é nada." Sasuke corta, reconhecendo o chakra familiar. "Apenas um _incômodo_." Sua voz cospe a última palavra enquanto suas feições puxam em um sorriso de escárnio.

"Você quer que a gente cuide disso?" Juugo pergunta a seu líder, com o olhar abaixado.

"Hn. Não, acho que é hora de que eu ter um pouco de diversão." O Uchiha levanta lentamente, sem pressa de pegar sua arma. Ele passeia para a entrada como se tivesse o dia inteiro apenas para isso.

'O que você está fazendo aqui Sakura? Você tem um desejo de morte?' Sasuke pensa para si mesmo.

"Tch. Mulher problemática." O homem diz a si mesmo enquanto ele abre a escotilha para a entrada.

Luz entra em sua visão quando Sasuke é recebido com a plena luz do dia e uma cena muito peculiar.

Andando para a frente ele vê as duas shinobis em frente a ele. Elas não irão vê-lo até que ele deseje ser visto, ele é o mestre do genjustu.

Sorrindo para as mulheres idiotas em sua frente, Sasuke continua a observar em silêncio.

"Quem sabe, talvez elas vão rasgar uma a outra. Mulheres estúpidas "

xxx

"Cale a boca, você é minha agora!" Sakura assobia para a ruiva realizada entre os seus braços.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo? Sasuke-kun virá e-"

Sakura coloca os joelhos na parte de trás de Karin, empurrando-a contra as cordas duramente, parando todas as palavras no caminho.

"O que Sasuke vai fazer, hm? Salvar você? Acorde, Karin, Sasuke não se preocupa com ninguém. Você tem esse amor doente?" Sakura afrouxa seu aperto um pouco e a ruiva pega um pouco de ar muito necessário.

"Ele não queria me matar. Ele teve que-." Sakura puxa as cordas mais uma vez. Esta menina lembra muito à antiga Sakura. _É revoltante_.

"Você estava no caminho de seu objetivo. Isso é tudo. Não pense em coisas que não existem. Esse homem foi destruído há muito tempo." Karin tenta bater o cotovelo nas costelas de Sakura, mas Sakura é muito rápida para ela. Com uma pequena quantidade de força, as cordas são quebradas. Formando um bisturi de chakra, a rosada corta um ponto nos ombros da outra, tornando seus braços inúteis.

Segurando a cabeça da mulher para trás, Sakura diz: "Sinto muito sobre isso." Então ela atira a mão para frente, espetando a mulher com o bisturi apenas sob as costelas. Com um impulso para cima... Karin é um caso perdido.

Pisando para trás, Sakura deixa a mulher cair na terra, sangue agora borbulhando de sua boca. A ferida chora grandes quantidades de vermelho, e mancha a terra em um profundo vermelho.

"Por quê?" Karin consegue sussurrar. "Sasuke-kun... V-você o ama." Sua voz tem realização. Está ficando mais difícil para Karin falar. Ela está morrendo.

Sakura ri disso. "Sim, eu o amo, mas isso é irrelevante, eu também o _odeio_. Sasuke nunca precisou ou queria meu amor. Ele irá dizer-lhe que o amor é uma fraqueza." A rosada pisa sobre Karin, olhando em seus olhos desbotados. "Olhando para você, eu estou inclinada a concordar."

"Você deixou o seu precioso "Sasuke-kun" ser a sua morte... de novo. Vi sua fraqueza e apenas me aproveitei disso. Você realmente acha que você poderia capturar um shinobi que pode superá-la em todos os sentidos? Você me levou aqui Karin. Espero que Kami encontre você." Recuando, Sakura suspirou enquanto a mulher diante dela se resultava a nada.

"Você não deveria ter me subestimado." A rosada diz mais para si mesma do que para a mulher morta.

Virando-se, Sakura pesquisa a área. Isso não parece normal, ela tem certeza que é genjutsu. Um muito bem feito.

Levantando as mãos, ela fecha os olhos e diz: "Kai".

Então, uma risada familiar é ouvida.

Abrindo os olhos, Sakura fica cara a cara com Uchiha Sasuke, parecendo pecaminosamente perigoso.

"Bem, isso certamente foi uma surpresa." A diversão é clara em sua voz profunda. Num piscar de olhos, o homem de cabelos negros está diretamente em frente da rosada. Se fosse antigamente, ela estaria surpresa, mas Sakura é muito mais rápida do que antes.

Os rostos deles estão uma polegada ou mais distantes um do outro. O Sharingan está girando perigosamente enquanto os orbes esmeralda brilham de volta sem vacilação. A mão de Sasuke está familiarmente em torno do pescoço de Sakura. A mão dela está pressionando fortemente contra a pele de alabastro dele, o bisturi de chakra dela raspando contra a jugular dele, enquanto ele aperta ainda mais a mão em seu pescoço.

"Você vai me matar Sa-ku-ra?". Ele zomba ameaçadoramente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_O que vocês acharam do capítulo? ;)_

_Finalmente, o tão esperado encontro, né? O que será que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo, hm?_

_Enfim, vocês tem acompanhado o mangá? Tipo, eu não consigo nem acreditar que FINALMENTE o Kishimoto está dando aquele 'momento heroína' para Sakura, tipo FINALMENTE. Mas vamos lá, capitulo 631 - A primeira palavra que o Sasuke diz é 'Sakura'. Ele até ignorou o Naruto. Mass, o que me deixou incrivelmente animada foi o Capítulo 632 - Sakura liberando o Selo Yin, calando a boca dos haters e Sasuke AND Hashirama (Sim o fodástico do primeiro Hokage), reconhecendo a força dela. My god, eu quase tive um heart attack ontem!_

_Bem, eu não sei se vocês sabem, mas eu estou organizando um concurso de fanfics, o prazo é até o dia 25 de Junho, se estiverem interessados, me dêem um UP nos reviews, que eu mando as regras pra vocês, ok?_

_Enfim, até a próxima, pessoas lindas._

_Beijoos ;)_

**Reviews:**

**K. Hime: **Sim, muito kawaii mesmo. É bom ver que ele está aprendendo mais sobre essas coisas – mesmo que ele mesmo não percebe. Eu também gosto dele (apesar de preferir o Sasuke, haha). Bem, suas confusões não poderão, ocorrer, haha. Surpresa? A MerinXD também me surpreendeu com esse capítulo, haha. Beijoos linda, até a próxima ;p

** O.o: **Verdade, a Karin se achou muito e acabou subestimando a Sakura, o que acabou não sendo muito satisfatório pro lado dela -q Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Beijoos

**Wonderje**: Né? A MerinXD (diva *u*) realmente consegue nos surpreender – Muitas e muitas vezes. Você vai perceber isso na maioria dos capítulos dela, haha ;D Beijoos


End file.
